


My Headcanon Timeline

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Headcanon-Timeline [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Sheet, F/F, F/M, Fempreg, Femslash, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nicercy - Freeform, Nicercy's kids, Pipabeth's kids, Shoujo-ai, Shounen-ai, Slash, Sorting my headcanon, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though AO3 offers the wonderful option to have series, I figured putting every story together in a timeline (with links leading to the different stories), it would be easier.<br/>Since the timeline also focuses on a lot of my OCs, there will also be some character sheets on the most important OCs as well as a family tree of the next generation.</p><p>So basically this is the background info to my headcanon-timeline, if the timeline-series may confuse you, take a look in here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Timeline

**_My Percy Jackson-Headcanon-Timeline:  
_ **

* * *

To make it easier to view my headcanon-timeline, I put it together as a, duh, timeline. AO3 may offer the series-view and all and that's nice, but this way, you got them all on one page and can just click the links to read the stories in order and context. It also sets them into better context; with the books and with each other.

* * *

_ **ARC I: Pre-Saga/PJatO &HoO Core-Series ** _

**2005** :  
December:  
**The Lightning Thief** [beginning]

 **2006** :  
August:  
**The Lightning Thief** [ending]

 **2007** :  
June:  
**The Sea of Monsters  
** December:  
**The Titan's Curse**

 **2008** :  
June:  
**The Battle of the Labyrinth**  
July:  
**[_Balanced Magic_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1855897)** [Ethan/Alabaster and how Alabaster adjusted to life in the army]

 **2009** :  
March:  
_*[Sedanur 'Danny' Aykan](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Sedanur-Aykan-564382898?ga_submit_new=10%253A1444033999) _, adopted daughter of Octavian Simmons/born to APOLLO and Malaike Aykan_  
_ April:  
[**_His Equal_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1855912) [Octavian/Luke plotting world domination]  
June:  
[_**A Beautiful Night**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1855933) [Paul/Sally wedding]  
July:  
[_**Dandelions and Pomegranates**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1855945) [Hades/Persephone and how the dark family grew closer]  
August:  
**The Last Olympian**  
[_**Nothing Else Matters**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1855987) [Grover/Juniper finding each other after the war]  
[**_Happily Ever After_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1855969) [Charles/Silena being reunited in Elysium]  
September:  
[_**Complicated**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1855993) [Chris/Clarisse dealing with the aftermaths of war]  
[**_Where Wisdom Blooms_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856017) [Malcolm/Katie getting together and dealing with the new prophecy]  
October:  
[_**The Curse of Cabin 9**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856071) [Jake/Will getting together and handling the curse]  
[**_Of Magical Flowers_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856089) [Lou/Miranda having their first date with Percy's help]  
November:  
[_**Arrow through the Metal Dragon**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856104) [Kayla/Nyssa getting together]  
December:  
[**_Best Friends and Boyfriends_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856134) [Nico/Percy consulting their friends individually about their crush on each other]  
**The Lost Hero**

 **2010** :  
January – June:  
[_**When a Wise Girl Goes to War**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856188) [Piper/Annabeth getting together during the preparations for the journey to New Rome]  
June:  
**The Son of Neptune  
**[**_Saving Ella_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856233) [Tyson/Ella after Percy sends them away]  
[_**Romans Among Greeks**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856203) [Frank/Hazel facing the Greeks]  
[_**Reunited Again**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856221) [Jason/Reyna as they first meet again]  
**The Mark of Athena  
** July:  
**The House of Hades **  
**** August: **  
[_**One Saga's Epilogue**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647346)** [Nico/Percy dealing with the aftermath of the 'Heroes of Olympus']  
December:  
**[_Beauty of the Sea_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3276554)** [Mike/Percy dealing with life after the war]

 **2011** :  
September:  
[_**Turning Over a New Leaf**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4817798) [Octavian/Percy while Percy and Leo live and study in New Rome]  
December:  
[**_The Queen of Hearts_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856254) [Ares/Aphrodite about Aphrodite's plans for the demigods]

_** ARC II: The di Angelo Family Saga/A Very Half-Blood Core-Series  ** _

**2012** :  
June:  
_*[Leroy Jones](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Leroy-Jones-563555022?ga_submit_new=10%253A1443690339), son of VULCAN and Lisa Jones_  
December:  
[_**A Very Half-Blood Christmas**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856302/chapters/3993955) [Nico/Percy getting together in the course of December]  
[_**What Happened on Christmas Eve**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856407) [Frank/Hazel/Leo's first time; set between "A Very Half-Blood Christmas"]

 **2013** :  
January:  
[**_The Perfect Gift_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3185816) [Nico/Percy celebrating Nico's seventeenth birthday]  
February:  
[**_A Very Half-Blood Carnival_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856431) [Nico/Percy celebrating after facing some fears]  
[_**A Very Half-Blood Valentine**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856464) [Nico/Percy getting engaged on the most romantic day]  
March:  
* _[Lila Lovegood](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Lila-Lovegood-564383707?ga_submit_new=10%253A1444034750), daughter of Lachlan Lovegood and HECATE_  
[_**Like a Phoenix**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1859649) [Frank/Hazel/Leo realizing about Leo's first pregnancy]  
April:  
[_**A Very Half-Blood Easter**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1859847) [Nico/Percy wanting some alone-time, but real life and their friends have other plans for Easter]  
July:  
_*[Ulrika 'Rika' Schuster](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Ulrika-Schuster-610345652?ga_submit_new=10%253A1463852082), daughter of Wilhelm Schuster and ERIS_  
September:  
[_**A Spark of Life**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1860834) [Frank/Hazel/Leo having their first baby and celebrating with their family]  
_*[Esperanza Nicole 'Nico' Zhang](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Esperanza-Nicole-Zhang-563554302?ga_submit_new=10%253A1443690105), daughter of Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez_  
October:  
[_**A Very Half-Blood Halloween**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1860861) [Nico/Percy dressing up and having fun]  
November:  
[_**A Very Half-Blood Thanksgiving**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1860909) [Nico/Percy trying to celebrate Thanksgiving with their whole family]  
December:  
[**_White Anniversary_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1861002/chapters/4004751) [Nico/Percy celebrating their one-year anniversary and Christmas]

 **2014** :  
January:  
_*[Charles 'Chuck' Smith](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Charles-Smith-564386262?ga_submit_new=10%253A1444036704), son of APOLLO and Joan Smith_  
[**_Feels Like Home_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1861035) [Nico/Percy hurt-comfort as memories of the wars torture Percy]  
May:  
_1st: Wedding of Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson, Wedding of Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque and Leo Valdez_  
[_**A Very Half-Blood Marriage**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2357072/chapters/5201576)[Nico/Percy and Frank/Hazel/Leo wedding; taking place between May 2014 and May 2016 about the growing families]  
_12th: *[Theadora Tiphane 'Thea' Chase](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Theadora-Tiphane-Chase-562835660?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F17540172&qo=5), daughter of Piper McLean and Annabeth Chase_  
_17th: *[Marshall Mikaelson](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Marshall-Mikaelson-563550423?ga_submit_new=10%253A1443686646), son of Theodore Mikaelson and ENYO  
September:  
 **[Congratulations, It's Twins!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13181133)**_ [Chris/Clarisse learn they're going to be parents] _  
_

 **2015** :  
February:  
_14th: *[Bianca Maria di Angelo](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Bianca-Maria-di-Angelo-562827076?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F17540172&qo=8), daughter of Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson_  
_26th: *[Trendafil Ignatius 'Trend' Austin](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Trendafil-Ignatius-Austin-563549583?ga_submit_new=10%253A1443685994), son of Michael Austin and ATHENA_  
March:  
_*[Loki Murdock](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Loki-Murdock-562841330?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F17540172&qo=2), son of MERCURY and Helene Murdock_  
_*31st:[Calandra 'Cally' ](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Calandra-Rodriguez-562832269?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F17540172&qo=7) and [Chrysander 'Sander' Rodriguez](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Chrysander-Rodriguez-562837616?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F17540172&qo=4), children of Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse la Rue  
_ April: _  
_4th: *[Phylicia 'Phyl' Rosenberg](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Phylicia-Rosenberg-563551781?ga_submit_new=10%253A1443687623), _ daughter of Charles Rosenberg and PERSEPHONE  
* [Victor Kruger](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Victor-Kruger-564386780?ga_submit_new=10%253A1444037087), son of HEPHAESTUS and Franka Kruger  
_May:  
_*[Melissa Montgomery](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Melissa-Montgomery-564385614?ga_submit_new=10%253A1444035963), daughter of DIONYSUS and Marge Montgomery_  
July:  
_29th: *[Samuel Elijah James 'Sam' Raser III](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Samuel-Elijah-James-Raser-III-563548600), son of ARES and Jolene Raser_ _  
_ September:  
_13th: *[Hercules 'Herc' Grace](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Hercules-Grace-562839516?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F17540172&qo=3), son of Jason Grace and Reyna Ramírez-Arellano_  
December:  
_*[Blance Lamour](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Blance-Lamour-562843315?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F17540172&qo=1), daughter of Matthieu Lamour and CHIONE  
_

**2016** :  
February:  
_9th: *[Joanna 'Joe' Foxx](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Joanna-Foxx-563552994?ga_submit_new=10%253A1443689347), daughter of VULCAN and Gillian Foxx_  
_29th: *[Derek Rhys](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Derek-Rhys-563551196?ga_submit_new=10%253A1443687178), son of Matthew Rhys and DEMETER_  
April:  
_*[Amarilla 'Amy' Cage](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Amarilla-Cage-625329547?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470057023), daughter of Malcolm Cage and Katie Gardner_  
May:  
_5th: *[Hades Poseidon 'Donny' di Angelo](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Hades-Poseidon-di-Angelo-562833863?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F17540172&qo=6), son of Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson_  
_*[Arielle Schneider](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Arielle-Schneider-610349622?ga_submit_new=10%253A1463853269), daughter of TRITON and Andrea Schneider_  
_*[Rainbow 'Dash' Jordan](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Rainbow-Jordan-564384676?ga_submit_new=10%253A1444035194), daughter of Malvin Jordan and IRIS  
_ October: _ _  
_*__[Takara Phenia 'Kara' Thompson](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Takara-Phenia-Thompson-562845579?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F17540172&qo=0), daughter Philipp Thompson and TRIVIA_  
_*[Stella Ribeiro](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Stella-Ribeiro-564385912?ga_submit_new=10%253A1444036297), daughter of José Ribeiro and APHRODITE  
_ November: _ _ _ _ _ _  
*_____[Jonas Meyer](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Jonas-Meyer-564387190?ga_submit_new=10%253A1444037629), son of ENYALIOS and Justine Meyer  
_ December: _ _ _ _ _ _  
_____ * [Erik Anderson](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Erik-Anderson-564387780?ga_submit_new=10%253A1444037940), son of Daniel Anderson and ENYO  
_

**2017** :  
January:  
_1st: *[Sara Mers](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Sara-Mers-563552364?ga_submit_new=10%253A1443688253), daughter of MARS and Cecile Mers_  
June:  
_*[Lucas Thomas 'Luke' Chase](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Lucas-Thomas-Chase-625322454?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470055890), son of Piper McLean and Annabeth Chase  
* [Thalia Hylla 'Thyl' Grace](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Thalia-Hylla-Grace-625333237?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470058796), daughter Jason Grace of and Reyna Ramírez-Arellano  
_ July: _  
_[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (V is for Vacation)**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/10537875) [Nico/Percy going on their first family-vacation with their children]  
August:  
_*[Kathryn 'Kitty' Ellen](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Kathryn-Ellen-625328484?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470056486), daughter of Lou Ellen and Miranda Gardner_

 **2018** :  
April: _ _  
_ * [Sally Persephone 'Percy Junior' ](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Sally-Persephone-di-Angelo-625321464?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470052582)and [Theseus Paul 'Thess' di Angelo](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Theseus-Paul-di-Angelo-625320169?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470052023), children of Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson  
_[**_A to Z with the di Angelos (B is for Birth)_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/10733351) [Nico/Percy welcoming their twins into their family] _  
_ September: _  
*[Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Mason](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Elizabeth-Mason-625330574?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470057767), daughter of Jake Mason and Will Solace/born to APOLLO and Anamaria Heath  
_[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (K is for Kindergarten)**_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/11130755)[Bianca getting excited about her first day at kindergarten] _  
_ November: _  
*[Sammy Marie Zhang](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Sammy-Marie-Zhang-625332197?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470058299), daughter of Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque_

 **2019** : _  
_ May:  
[_**A Very Half-Blood Mother's Day** _](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1861059)[Nico/Percy celebrating mother's day, or rather: their adorable kids being a handfull as they want to surprise their mom]  
**_[A Very Half-Blood Father's Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1861065)_** [Nico/Percy celebrating father's day, as Percy pays Nico back for mother's day]  
August:  
[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (G is for Grandparents)**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/11351146) [Donny and his siblings spending time with Sally and Paul] _  
_ December:  
[**_Snowmermen_**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924834) [Nico/Percy building snowmen with their children] _  
_

**2020** :  
May:  
_[**A to Z with the di Angelos (N is for Naps)**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/11545372)_ [Percy Junior deciding naps are for losers, unless mom and dad are there too]  
June:  
[_**Hot Chocolate Kisses**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1861074) [Nico/Percy with their children, trying to get them back to sleep]

_**ARC III: The Next Generation Saga** **/Chasingverse Core-Series** _

**2021** :  
January:  
[_**Chasing Dragonflies**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1861080) [Nico/Percy with their children, remembering how they first met]  
_*[Tristan Frederick Chase](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Tristan-Frederick-Chase-625343337?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470062990), _son of_ Piper McLean and Annabeth Chase  
_July: _  
_[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (W is for Waterfall)**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/11839733) [Thess spending the afternoon in the park with his papà] _  
_

**2022** :  
August:  
_*[Charisma 'Carry' Rodriguez](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/Charisma-Rodriguez-625340624?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470062513), daughter of Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse la Rue  
_ September: _  
_[**_A to Z with the di Angelos (Z is for Zerberus)_** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/12005981)[Donny finding a very trusty friend in the underworld]  
November:  
_*[Jupiter Perseus 'JP' Grace](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Jupiter-Perseus-Grace-625348208?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470064822), son of Jason Grace and Reyna Ramírez-Arellano_

 **2023** :  
March:  
_*[Alabaster 'Basty' Ellen](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Alabaster-Ellen-625338726?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470061062), son of Lou Ellen and Miranda Gardner  
_ April: _  
_[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (D is for Darkness)**_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/12569480)[Percy Junior's powers manifesting]  
May:  
[**_The Sunshine of the Future_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4673201) [Jake/Will adopting little Lizzy]  
July:  
_*[James Charles 'Jimmy' ](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-James-Charles-di-Angelo-625334337?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470059559)and [Laura Silena 'Silly' di Angelo](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Laura-Silena-di-Angelo-625337220?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470060675&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1), children of Nico di Angelo_ _and Percy Jackson_

 **2024** :  
January:  
_* Emily Fey 'Milly' Zhang, daughter of Frank Zhang and Leo Valdez  
_ February: _  
_ _*[Hunter 'Hunt' ](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Hunter-Hood-610352654?ga_submit_new=10%253A1463854369)and [Hayden 'Heist' Hood](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Hayden-Hood-610354611?ga_submit_new=10%253A1463854710), adopted sons of Travis and Connor Stoll/born to HERMES and Mary Hood  
_ November: _  
_[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (C is for Chase)**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/15029887) [Bianca Maria and her friends going on a camping trip with the huntresses] _  
_

**2025** :  
July:  
_*[Anthismos 'Andy' Cage](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Anthismos-Cage-625339588?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470061490), son of Malcolm Cage and Katie Gardner  
_ August: _  
_[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (I is for Italy)**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/13444678) [Percy Junior on the family's vacation in their papà's home]  
November:  
_*[Matthew Robert 'Mattie' Chase](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Matthew-Robert-Chase-610355556?ga_submit_new=10%253A1463855195), son of Piper McLean and Annabeth Chase_

 **2026** :  
March:  
_*[Claryssa 'Claire' Zhang](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Claryssa-Zhang-610358187?ga_submit_new=10%253A1463856160), daughter of Leo Valdez and Hazel Levesque_ _  
_ April: _  
_[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (U is for Uncle)**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/14129767) [Bianca Maria on their visit with uncle Tyson] _  
_ June: _  
_ _*[Bellatrix la 'Bella' Fey](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Bellatrix-la-Fey-610357234?ga_submit_new=10%253A1463855584), daughter of ARES and Camille la Fey_

 **2027** :  
June:  
[_**Chasing Butterflies**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1861119) [Nico/Percy trying to have some alone-time with all their children around] _  
_ _27th: *[Jackson Tyson 'Jack' di Angelo](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Jackson-Tyson-di-Angelo-610351108?ga_submit_new=10%253A1463853783), son of Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson_ _  
[**A to Z with the di Angelos (A is for Adventure)** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/10395708)_ [Jimmy and Silly marveling at their newborn baby-brother] _  
_ July: _  
_**_[A to Z with the di Angelos (Ü is for Über-Mom)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/15785038)_** [Percy dealing with all seven of their children] _  
_ July: _  
_ _*[Phineas 'Phin' DeVorut](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Phineas-DeVorut-610360025?ga_submit_new=10%253A1463856507), son of Venus and Maurice DeVorut_

 **2028** : _  
_ October:  
[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (M is for Monsters)**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/16426279) [Jimmy being afraid of the monsters on Halloween] _  
_ November:  
[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (H is** **fo** **r** **Homework)**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/17204365) [Nico wondering why Percy is helping Bianca Maria with math homework] _  
_ December:  
[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (S is for Schwarzwald)**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/18211840) [Silly being excited that the family is visiting the European New Rome known as Heldenheim]

 **2029** : _  
_ May:  
[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (F is for Forever)**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/18361177) [Nico/Percy celebrating their crystal anniversary] _  
_ June:  
[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (R is for Romans)**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/18514261) [Thess visiting Lizzy in New Rome, staying at Jake/Will] _  
_ September:  
[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (T is for Training)**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/18659162) [Silly and Jimmy starting training at the dojo]

 **2030** :  
January:  
[_**The Thieves That Stole Their Hearts** _](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1861149)[Travis/Connor getting together and adopting the Hood-twins] _  
_ March:  
[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (O is for Olympus)**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/18833173) [Silly being in awe when she first visits Olympus] _  
_ June:  
[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (Q is for Questions)**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/18914530) [Jack questioning everything, driving Nico/Percy insane] _  
_ July:  
[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (E is for Elysium)**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/19019522) [Thess bringing Silly and Jimmy to Elysium to meet their namesakes]

 **2031** : _  
_ February:  
_**[A to Z with the di Angelos (L is for Loss)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/19169290)**_ [Donny on how Bianca Maria left for the hunt] _  
_ March: _  
**_[Charmed by a Siren](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8080006)_**_ [Luke/Thess properly meeting for the first time and falling in love] _  
_ June:  
  [A to Z with the di Angelos (P is for Pets)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/19318999)[Jack and Matt discussing possible pets for Jack] _  
_ August:  
[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (X is for X-Ray)**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/19509958) [Jimmy getting an x-ray after breaking his leg at camp]

 **2032** : _  
_ February: _  
[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (Y is for Yes)**_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/19654009)_ [Jack realizing no one can deny his cuteness]  
April: _  
_**The Kitten and the Princess**_ _ [Kitty/PercyJr getting together]  
May: _  
[_**A to Z with the di Angelos (J is for Journal)**_ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4565604/chapters/19794814)_ [Nico giving Donny the journal] _  
_ June: _  
[**Chasing Origins: Sam's Story**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9962888/1/Chasing-Origins-Sam-s-Story)_ [Sam-centered story of his life up until 'Chasing Fireflies', including a dash of building-up Trend/Sam tension]  
[_**Chasing Fireflies**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1861359/chapters/4005687) [Nico/Percy dealing with their son Donny's love for Chris/Clarisse's son Sander]  
November:  
[_**Tempting the Black Beauty**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1861167) [Tempest/Blackjack getting together]

 **2033** :  
May:  
_* Hazel Pandora 'Dora' di Angelo, daughter of Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson  
_ June:  
[ ** _Stay on the Phone_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13181052) [Stoll family fluff]  
September:  
_**Chasing Real Life**_ [Sander/Donny and Trend/Derek/Sam moving to New York for college]

** _ARC IV: Bridging Generations Saga_ **

**2034** :  
December:  
_* Tomazius 'Tom' Grace, son of Herc Grace and Thea Chase_

 **2035** :  
Januar:  
_* Yukiko 'Yuki' Murdock, daughter of Loki Murdock and Blance Lamour_  
March:  
_* Cornelia Salene 'Corny' Raser, daughter of Trend Austin, Derek Rhys and Sam Raser_  
April:  
_* Saphira 'Blue' Foxx, daughter of Joe Foxx and Nico Zhang_

 **2036** :  
June:  
_* Niccoló Perseus 'Nick' and Annabeth Piper 'Anna' Chase, children of Luke Chase and Thess di Angelo_  
July:  
_* Calogero 'Cal' di Angelo, son of Sander Rodriguez and Donny di Angelo_

 **2037** :  
October:  
_* Samuel Elijah James 'Eli' Raser IV, son of Trend Austin, Derek Rhys and Sam Raser_  
November:  
_* Yone Mikaelson, son of Marshall Mikaelson and Sara Mers_

 **2038** :  
February:  
_* Chrysoulsa 'Soul', Chrysanthos 'Sand' and Chrysostomos 'Stole' di Angelo, children of Sander Rodriguez and Donny di Angelo_  
April:  
_* Constantinus 'Conny' Rodriguez, son of Fred Chase and Carry Rodriguez_  
August:  
_* Leanian 'Lean' Grace, son of Herc Grace and Thea Chase_

 **2039** :  
June:  
_* Rubina 'Red' Foxx, daughter of Joe Foxx and Nico Zhang_  
**_Mad Magic (Part 1)_** [Basty/Silly/Jimmy getting together and raising their children]  
September:  
_* Celine di Angelo, daughter of Sander Rodriguez and Donny di Angelo_

 **2040** :  
November:  
_* Lilibeth 'Lily', Maribeth 'Mary' and Jolibeth 'Joly' Chase, daughters of Luke Chase and Thess di Angelo  
_

**2041** :  
May:  
_* Morgana Ellen, daughter of Basty Ellen, Jimmy and Silly di Angelo_  
August:  
_* Colene 'Colly' Raser, daughter of Trend Austin, Derek Rhys and Sam Raser_

 **2042** :  
September:  
_* Cassiopeia 'Cassy' Rodriguez, daughter of Fred Chase and Carry Rodriguez_  
November:  
_* Merlin Ellen, son of Basty Ellen and Jimmy and Silly di Angelo_  
December:  
[_**Chasing Fireflies: Future Life Chapter**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1861359/chapters/4111419) [Trend(/Derek)/Sam throwing a Christmas party] _  
_

**2043** :  
June:  
[_**The Hunt, The Heist and the Jacker**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1861224) [Hoods/Jack getting together]  
August:  
_* Michael Ignatius 'Mikki' Raser, son of Trend Austin, Derek Rhys and Sam Raser_  
December:  
_* Gwyneira 'Gwyn' Murdock, daughter of Loki Murdock and Blance Lamour_

 **2044 :**  
January:  
**_[Frozen Ocean (Part 1) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861594)_** [Luke/Thess raising their children]  
March:  
[_**The Trickster Twins Junior**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1861251) [Hoods/Jack having their babies] _  
_* Helene and Harper Hood, children of Hunt and Heist Hood and Jack di Angelo_  
_ July: _  
_ _* Capyra and Cosimo di Angelo, children of Sander Rodriguez and Donny di Angelo_

 **2045** :  
July:  
_* Esmeralda 'Green' Foxx, daughter of Joe Foxx and Nico Zhang_

 **2046** :  
May:  
_* Clover Raser, daughter of Trend Austin, Derek Rhys and Sam Raser_

 **2047** :  
October:  
_* Tiphane 'Tips' Grace, daughter of Herc Grace and Thea Chase_

 **2048** :  
January:  
_* Guinevere 'Jenny' Chase, daughter of Matt Chase and Bella la Fey_  
November:  
_* Hayley Hood, daughter of Hunt and Heist Hood and Jack di Angelo_

 **2049** :  
March: _  
_ _* Nikola Marie DeVorut, daughter of Phin DeVorut and Claire Zhang  
_ July: _  
_ _* Josh Reddington, son of Edward Reddington and Lizzy Mason_

 **2054** :  
May:  
[_**Prom Queen**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2357135) [Trend/Derek/Sam with their family and Tom/Cal/Eli getting together]

 **2057 :**  
**_Mad Magic (Part 2)_** [Basty/Silly/Jimmy's children growing up; daughter Morgana raising her son Gwydion]

 **2058 :**  
_* Yonas Mikaelson, son of Yone Mikaelson and Corny Raser_

 **2059 :**  
July:  
**_Tricksters and Thieves (Part 1)_** [Sander/Donny's Cosimo, Loki/Blance's Gwyn, Fred/Carry's Conny and Hoods/Jack's Helene and Harper living up to the Stolls' and Hoods' legacy]

 **2060** :  
_* Gwydion Maddox, son of Bran Maddox and Morgana Ellen_  
September:  
_Isaac Thomas DeVorut, son of Phin DeVorut and Claire Zhang_

 **2061** :  
_* Rene Mikaelson, daughter of Yone Mikaelson and Corny Raser_

 **2062** :  
_* Angelos Raser, son of THANATOS and Clover Raser  
* Cadogan di Angelo, son of MARS and Celine di Angelo_  
September:  
_* Samuel Elijah James 'Jamie' Raser di Angelo V, son of Tom Grace, Cal di Angelo and Eli Raser  
_

**2063 :**  
December:  
**_Frozen Ocean (Part 2)_** [Nick Chase/Yuki Murdock getting married and raising their son Jack]

 **2064** :  
_* Caicus Murdock di Angelo, son of Cosimo di Angelo and Gwyn Murdock_  
February:  
_* Arwen Yates, daughter of Angus Yates and VENUS_  
November:  
_* Jökul Frosti 'Jack' Chase, son of Nick Chase and Yuki Murdock_

 **2065** :  
_* Harmony Hood, daughter of Conny Rodriguez and Helene Hood_

 **2069** :  
_* Hector Reddington-Hood, son of Josh Reddington and Hayley Hood_  
_* Sophie Grace, daughter of Jared Jacobs and Tiphane Grace  
_

**2077 :**  
August:  
**_Tricksters and Thieves (Part 2)_** [Cosimo di Angelo/Gwyn Murdock having their son Caicus, Conny Rodriguez/Helene Hood having their daughter Harmony, raising them together]

** _ARC V: Rebirth Saga_ **

**2086 :**  
**_Mad Magic (Part 3)_** [Gwydion having his daughter Medea; her life up to 'In a Hundred Years']  
October:  
_* Medea Maddox, daughter of Gwydion Maddox and ERIS_

 **2087 :**  
November:  
**_Frozen Ocean (Part 3)_** [Jack Chase meeting his wife and later having his daughter Eira]

 **2088 :**  
_* Mercurius Murdock di Angelo, son of Caicus Murdock di Angelo and Harmony Hood_

 **2089** :  
_* Daedalus 'Day' Grace, son of Justin Meyer and Sophie Grace_  
February:  
_* Samuel Elijah James Ignatius 'Seji' Raser, son of Jamie Raser and Arwen Yates_

 **2090** :  
February:  
_* Eira Rhiannon 'Snow Queen' Chase, daughter of Jack Chase and Tegan Lloyd_

 **2091** :  
_* Hermia Hood di Angelo, daughter of Caicus Murdock di Angelo and Harmony Hood  
* Regina 'Gina' Gatti, daughter of Adriano Gatti and TRIVIA, rebirth of Reyna Ramírez-Arellano  
* Francesca 'Frankie' Yumi, daughter of APOLLO and Aiko Yumi, rebirth of Frank Zhang  
* Penelope 'Penny' McGowan, daughter of HEPHAESTUS and Holly McGowan, rebirth of Piper McLean_

 **2092** :  
_* Duncan 'Dun' Bishop, son of MARS and Emanuela Bishop, rebirth of Hazel Levesque  
* Caitlene di Angelo, daughter of Cadogan di Angelo and Rene Mikaelson, rebirth of Clarisse la Rue_  
April:  
_* Annalene 'Annie' Raser, daughter of Jamie Raser and Arwen Yates_  
December:  
_06th: * Nicolay Iliov, son of PLUTO and Marya Iliova, rebirth of Nico di Angelo_ _  
_

**2093** :  
_* Achilles 'Archie' Thompson, son of ZEUS and Serena Thompson, rebirth of Jason Grace_  
August:  
[**_In a Hundred Years_**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3289253/chapters/7177913) [beginning of the first chapter; death of Percy di Angelo, born Jackson]

 **2094** :  
May:  
_* Perseus Jackson 'PJ' Raser, son of Jamie Raser and Arwen Yates_  
November:  
_* Leonardo 'Leo' Alduino, son of MERCURY and Georgette Alduino, rebirth of Leo Valdez_

 **2108 :**  
June:  
**_The Legacy of War_** [leading up to Clarisse's rebirth and her life at Camp Jupiter]

 **2109 :**  
June:  
[_**In a Hundred Years**_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3289253/chapters/7177913) [Nico/Percy being reborn and finding each other again in a new life]  
October:  
**_Tricksters and Thieves (Part 3)_** [Mercurius and Hermia growing up with the rebirth-generation]


	2. Family Tree

[Family Tree](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/Percy-Jackson-Next-Generation-updated-511713302)

If the whole adding-a-picture-thing would work, I'd add the picture right here, but somehow I fail, so you get a link to the DA file.


	3. Illustrations & Fanworks

Here a little collection of all the illustrations I've made for my headcanon timeline, as well as fanarts and fanfictions I got so far!

* * *

 

First of all, a [family picture](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/Percy-s-Sunday-Morning-Family-Cuddles-473132525?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F37350437&qo=8) of the di Angelos.

Then other illustration-versions of my OCs (I'm not going to repost the illustrations I linked in the timeline under their respective birth-dates): [Donny di Angelo](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Donny-di-Angelo-433128243?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F48086000&qo=5), [Sander Rodriguez](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Sander-Rodriguez-433128345?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F48086000&qo=6), [Sam Raser](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Sam-Raser-433128330?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F48086000&qo=7), [Trend Austin](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Trend-Austin-433128304?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F48086000&qo=8), [Thea Chase](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Thea-Chase-433128342?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F48086000&qo=9), [Herc Grace](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Herc-Grace-433128314?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F48086000&qo=10), [Nico Zhang](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Nico-Zhang-433128325?ga_submit_new=10%253A1392032438), [Joe Foxx](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Joe-Foxx-473137690?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F48086000&qo=4), [Sara Mers](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Sara-Mers-473144174?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F48086000&qo=3), [Marshall Mikaelson](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Marshall-Mikaelson-473144989?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F48086000&qo=2), [Derek Rhys](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Derek-Rhys-473145576?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F48086000&qo=1) and [Phyl Rosenberg](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/OC-Phyl-Rosenberg-473146964?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F48086000&qo=0).

A little bit of [Sander/Donny and Trend/Sam](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/Sonny-and-Tram-419107330?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F37350437&qo=19). And a big [sketch-dump](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/Chasing-Fireflies-Sketch-Dump-438773129?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F37350437&qo=10), mainly centered around those four boys.

A picture of [Jack and his friends](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/Next-Generation-Jack-s-Friends-523729474?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F37350437&qo=1).

A picture of Bia di Angelo, Cally Rodriguez, Thea Chase, Donny di Angelo, Sander Rodriguez and Herc Grace in [my version](http://takara-phoenix.deviantart.com/art/Next-Generation-332524747?q=gallery%3ATakara-Phoenix%2F37350437&qo=21) and [another version](http://aireenscolor.deviantart.com/art/Commission-New-generation-404689521) of said picture by the lovely [AireensColor](http://aireenscolor.deviantart.com/).

And here are fanarts of [Nico Zhang](http://peppermintkittynico6.deviantart.com/art/Nicole-Zhang-520045215) and [Thea Chase](http://peppermintkittynico6.deviantart.com/art/Thea-Chase-520225852) by the lovely [PeppermintKittynico6](http://peppermintkittynico6.deviantart.com/)!

* * *

 

Now moving on to fanfictions!

[ _First Kiss_](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9079424/1/First-Kiss) by [AthenaAriHawthorne](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4304929/AthenaAriHawthorne); A version of Donny and Sander getting together as imagined before they actually got together in "Chasing Fireflies".

 _[In The Whisper of Three Souls](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11213281/1/In-The-Whisper-of-Three-Souls)_  by [TheBookMouse](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5493315/TheBookMouse); The story of how the reincarnations of Frank, azel and Leo got together again in the setting of "In A Hundred Years".

 _[Just Another Day at the di Angelo Household](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11216092/1/Just-Another-Day-at-the-di-Angelo-Household)_ by [TheExiled1809](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6660574/TheExiled1809); The di Angelos throw a party that, of course, doesn't go as calmly as they'd hoped.

[ _Fanfic Galore_](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11216546/1/Fanfic-Galore) by [It's Light Not Jogan](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2768870/It-s-Light-Not-Jogan); The story of how Jamie Raser and Arwen Yates got together.

 _[The Overprotective Hoods](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11228852/1/The-Overprotective-Hoods)_ by [TheExiled1809](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6660574/TheExiled1809); A story about Jack di Angelo and how much his Hoods care about him.

[ _Happy Endings Aren't Happy For Everyone_](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11252003/1/Happy-Endings-Aren-t-Happy-For-Everyone-OC-contest-entry) by [ThatCreepyGothDragoon](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5537104/ThatCreepyGothDragoon); A version where Derek Rhys doesn't get the boys and has to stand on the sidelines during Trend Austin's and Sam Raser's wedding.

 _[Melt into Shadows](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11269621/1/Melt-into-Shadows)_ by [Kobalos](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4859408/Kobalos); A take on Percy di Angelo Junior's and Thess di Angelo's relationship and dynamic.

[ _The Thieving Family_](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11269874/1/The-Thieving-Family) by [MarissaTodd](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5383890/MarissaTodd); A story about life in the Stoll-Hood household and on how Hunter and Hayden adjust to living with Travis and Connor.

[ _A Sparkling Spotlight_](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11311864/1/A-Sparkling-Spotlight) by [Sherri3555](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5750490/Sherri3555); Jack di Angelo is the star of a school play and his Hoods are a tiny bit jealous.

 _[Morning In The Argo II](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11375601/1/Morning-In-The-Argo-II)_ by [captain-tronnor](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6925976/captain-tronnor); A moment on board of the Argo II during their quest to Europe, mainly focusing on Sam Raser and Donny di Angelo.

[ _Photosynthesis_](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11388105/1/Photosynthesis) by [Kobalos](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4859408/Kobalos); A story on Grover/Juniper's children Ash and Willow.

[ _My Wish_](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11413590/1/My-Wish) by [Reon23](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5583823/Reon23); A version where Danny Aykan fixes Octavian's misery by bringin back Luke thanks to magic.

 _[Chasing a Happy Ending](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11418826/1/Chasing-a-Happy-Ending)_  by [TheBookMouse](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5493315/TheBookMouse); In this version, Leroy Jones gets his very own happy ending.

 _[Camp Clear Waters](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11422894/1/Camp-Clear-Waters)_ by [LIFE the RANGER](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2374632/LIFE-the-RANGER); Mortal-AU of Thess di Angelo visiting a summer camp and meeting Luke Chase there for the first time.

 _[New Life Same Bonds](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11446409/1/New-Life-Same-Bonds)_ by [Reon23](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5583823/Reon23); An OC pairing with Seji Raser in the "In a Hundred Years" setting.

 _[Mean So Much](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11494155/1/Mean-So-Much)_ by [OnlyChangeISConstant](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3429071/OnlyChangeISConstant); Taken to the "Drunken Dare"-verse and focusing on Trend/Sander/Donny/Sam.


End file.
